


Missing scenes

by chicklitbitch



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: Literally what the title says. Missing scenes from various episodes, in no particular order.





	Missing scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Post s02e12 'Steele eligible'. The episode concluded with Laura going off to meet a fresh set of bachelors. How did her and Steele's jealousy game end?

  
Steele was just beginning to doze off on the couch, when he was roused by the buzzing sound coming from his doorbell.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, fastening the belt on his robe, before dragging himself into his weelchair as gracefully as the circumstances allowed.

 

"Laura!" He greeted his associate once he opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd check up on you to see if you needed anything."

"How thoughtful of you." He replied, before eyeing her up and down. "Big plans tonight?"

"Hhm?" She replied absent-mindedly.

"I don't suppose you dolled up to see me in my robe. New dress?" he pointed at her outfit. She was was wearing a red shift dress and her hair hang loosely around her shoulders, unlike during office hours when she usually opted for pinning them back.

"Yes." She moothed her hands down the fabric. "Actually, I'm on my way to a date."

"A date? with a man?"

"That's what a date usually implies."

"Who's the lucky fellow?" Steele raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Laura crossed her arms defensively. "If you must know, his name is Howard. Moriah introduced him to me. She says we might have a great deal in common. He's a crime writer, you see."

"You know what they say - Those who can't, write." He gave her a cheshire cat smile.

"I believe that's 'those who can't, teach'." she replied tersely.

"But isn't writing just teaching on paper after all?"

"You're not jealous, I hope?"

"Me? Laura, you know me better than that. I respect your intelligence far too much to claim any saying in your personal matters. But, just out of curiosity, where is Harold -"

"Howard."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Damiano's."

"Hm. A very nice establishment. Isn't that across town?"

"So?"

"You just said you were in the neighbourhood."

Laura blushed slightly, running a hand over the necklace on her neck.

"Well - There was an accident. I had to take a larger route ... It doesn't matter, really." 

Steele had had enough.

"Laura, haven't we exhausted this charade?"

"You're the one who started it!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Is there even an Howard?"

Laura sighed, cooling down. "Yes. But I'm not seeing him." she finally admitted.

"And I never asked Millicent to spend the night. I think we've tortured each other enough, don't you think?"

"I suppose. But I still think we should - " Laura began to rebutt, when her attention was grabbed by the tv across the room. "Is that the Philadelphia story? I love that movie." she

said softly, plopping on the couch, eyes glued on the screen.

"So, you're staying?" Steele asked.

"Well -" she said.

"I have cake in the kitchen."

"Oh, what the hell - I guess Howard won't mind." she smiled.

 

END SCENE


End file.
